militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Blackbear Bosin
| birth_place = Cyril, Oklahoma, United States | death_date = | death_place = Wichita, Kansas, United States | nationality = American | other_names = Tsate Kongia | occupation = Artist (sculptor, painter), Graphic Designer | years_active = | awards = National American Indian Achievements Award, American Indian Art and Cultural Exchange, 1976 Certificate of Appreciation, American Revolution Bicentennial Administration, 1976 Distinguished Service Award, State of Kansas, 1977 Kansas Governor’s Artist, 1977 | notable_works = Keeper of the Plains, 1968-1974 From Whence All Life, 1972 Wichita, My Son, 1965 Prairie Fire, 1955 Wind Spirit, 1955 }} Blackbear Bosin (June 5, 1921 – August 9, 1980) was a Comanche-Kiowa sculptor and painter, also known as Tsate Kongia. Background Francis Blackbear Bosin was born June 5, 1921 in Cyril, Oklahoma near Anadarko. His parents were Frank Blackbear and Ada Tivis Bosin. His Kiowa name, Tsate Kongia, means "Blackbear" and belongs to his grandfather, a Kiowa chief. He attended St. Patrick's Mission School in Anadarko and was exposed to the paintings of the Kiowa Five.Hanneman, Carolyn G. "Bosin, Francis Blackbear (1921-1980)." Oklahoma Historical Society's Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. (retrieved 30 Jan 2010) In 1940, Bosin graduated from Cyril High School and moved to Wichita, Kansas that year. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps and served during World War II. In Kansas, he worked as a color separator and plate maker for Western Lithograph and as an artist for Boeing. In 2010, Margaret Williams Norton wrote a book about Blackbear Bosin that focuses on his The Keeper of the Plains sculpture that sits at the confluence of the Arkansas and Little Arkansas rivers in Wichita, Kansas."Wichita statue focus of book about artist Blackbear Bosin", Wichita Eagle and Kansas.com, Nov. 29, 2010. Art career Essentially self-taught, Bosin combined Southern Plains flat style painting with surrealism. His first solo exhibition was in Honolulu, Hawaii in 1945. In 1955, National Geographic featured his acclaimed painting, Prairie Fire. He was the only Native American artist to participate in the 1965 White House Festival of Arts. His most famous work is Wichita's iconic The Keeper of the Plains, a 44-foot steel sculpture erected in 1974 at the confluence of the Arkansas and Little Arkansas rivers. It depicts a Native American warrior offering a blessing to the sky. Over the years his work became increasingly complex and the subject matter more profound. A spirit of Indian mysticism deeply influenced his work, and he eventually became internationally recognized for his vivid watercolors and acrylics. Bosin also designed the insignia for the Wolf Creek Nuclear power plant."History of the Wolf Creek Logo" , Wolf Creek Nuclear Operating Corporation Collections *Buffalo Bill Historical Center, Cody, Wyoming *Bureau of Indian Affairs, United States Department of the Interior, Washington, D.C. *Denver Art Museum *Eiteljorg Museum of American Indians & Western Art, Indianapolis *Gilcrease Museum, Tulsa, Oklahoma *Heard Museum, Phoenix * Indian Arts and Crafts Board, United States Department of the Interior, Washington, D.C. *Philbrook Museum of Art, Tulsa, Oklahoma *Wichita Art Association Gallery, Wichita, Kansas *Wichita Art Museum, Kansas. * Private Collection, Stevan Allen, Morgan Hill, California * Private Collection, Anonymous, Wichita, Kansas * Mid-America All-Indian Center, Wichita, Kansas Death Bosin died on August 9, 1980. He was survived by his second wife, Nola Davidson Simmons, his four children, and one stepson. See also *Kiowa Five *Native American art References External links *"Blackbear Bosin (1921-1980)", Mid-American All Indian Center Category:1921 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Comanche people Category:Kiowa people Category:Native American painters Category:Native American sculptors Category:Native American United States military personnel Category:People from Oklahoma Category:Artists from Kansas Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Marines Category:20th-century American sculptors Category:American male sculptors Category:20th-century American painters Category:American male painters